Weird
by xcYellowcx
Summary: In which Naruto finds it weird that Hinata and Shikamaru are friends. Fluff naruhina
1. chapter 1

The bright lights and the bustling streets of Konoha were busy and full of noise. They were oblivious to the blond man standing over them as he searched for a person in the crowd. As soon as his right blue eyes found its target, a gleeful smile marked his face as he jumped down and caught up with the person.

"Sasuke!"

"Dobe, get your hands off me." However the whiskered man did not comply and began to talk.

"Let's get ramen!" The raven hair man, knowing that he could not reject, just sighed and nodded his head as they headed to the opposite direction.

It had been seven months since Sasuke's return to the village and Naruto couldn't be happier. He got his best friend back and everything seemed to be well. None of the nations were at war and peace blessed all the lands. The only obstacle they had was rebuilding the wrecked parts of the city. Konoha planned on building a new memorial for all the lives lost in the recent war.

Many lives had been lost and it affected everyone. Everyone was still healing from their wounds however everyone was determined to rebuild the city and make sure those who lost their lives were to be remembered for the future generation.

Shaking the memories out of his head, they entered the small ramen house. To his surprise he was met with the sight of Hinata Hyuga and Shikamaru Nara. Both seemed to be in deep discussion until Hinata laughed out while Shikamaru just sat back and smirk. How strange.

"Hey guys! What are you guys doing here?" Naruto greeted them as he took a seat and awaited his usual, miso ramen.

"Just here for a dinner. Bumped into Hinata when I got here" The Nara replied. Naruto found the couple strange. When did they become friends? Naruto sure as hell missed a lot. In the seven months, he had been busy on missions, rebuilding some of the buildings and sleeping. He had only seen his friends a number of times.

Still, Hinata and Shikamaru being friends? Weird.

"Hello Naruto, Sasuke." The latter grunted in response while Naruto smiled back. Just ask Naruto was about to ask how they were, the Hyuga got up as she paid. Saying a quick goodbye, she disappeared into the crowd.

After she left, eventually followed by Shikamaru, the thought seemed to be pushed to the back of his mind.

The next time the thought sprung up was a few days later when Hinata was walking with Sakura. They seemed to be whispering to each other and in an in-depth conversation. That was until Naruto decided to intrude.

"Sakuuuuura." He cooed to annoy his team mate. "Eh, where's Sasuke?" Naruto and Sakura were told to watch over Sasuke for the next year just for the sakes of the council to feel safe without the thought of Sasuke going on a wild killing spree.

"We're on our way to see him. I wanted to train." She replied. Hinata seemed to go unnoticed until she almost tripped over as a child bumped into her.

"Oh! Hinata, you're going to train too?"

"No, I'll just be watching." She smiled. Naruto couldn't put a finger on it, maybe it was that sun and how it hit her face, but she seemed different. There was something about her that seemed like she was glowing.

"You'll get bored, trust me. You'll feel like the third wheel." Naruto sighed out to tease Sakura of her and Sasuke's increasingly long hours together. The pink haired girl just blushed and looked away.

"I think I can handle a few hours of third wheeling if I can learn about their fighting styles" She giggled lightly. It sounded nice to his ears, not like the giggles of his recent fangirls. Her laughter did not make your ears ring.

"The best way to learn is to do" Naruto spoke "Why don't I-"

"Oi! Hinata!" The trio turned around to be greeted with the sight of the lazy genius. Come with me for a moment."

The navy blue haired girl smiled apologeticly to Sakura and Naruto before running towards the Nara. _How weird._

Naruto hasn't realised he voiced his thoughts until Sakura chirped in. "Hinata and Shikamaru? Not really, they both take care of Kurenai's child the most so they're with her everytime. Sometimes they walk around the village with her." At that Naruto stared at Sakura in confusion.

"You've never seen them? They're quite...cute. Almost like a family" Sakura decided it was time to push Naruto towards Hinata. She wasn't sure about his feelings but she was sure that the poor Hyuga deserved some closure to her confession from months ago.

Sakura also knew that there was nothing going on between Shikamaru and Hinata. They were simply just friends as Shikamaru was had an unofficial thing with Temari. But she decided to toy the idea around in Naruto's head.

Naruto was now staring dumbly at the direction where Hinata has left as he thought of Sakura's words. _Like a family._

Huh. He wondered why that statement had made such an impact on him. Why did he find the thought of Shikamaru and Hinata being friends so weird?

And with that, the thought of Shikamaru and Hinata remained as a thought present in his head.


	2. chapter 2

Over the next few weeks, it seemed the thought of the Nara and Hyuga's friendship had tickled Naruto's curiousity.

He seemed to watch them more as they interacted. He didn't know why. He explained to Sasuke it was only because the pair was so strange and that he was just being nosy. Sasuke couldn't care any less but when your best friend wakes you up just to talk about something 'weird', even Sasuke began to care. Just so he could make the boy shut up and he could get some sleep.

Naruto walked onto the streets of Konoha with bags decorating his face underneath his eyes. His discussion with Sasuke last night had kept him up. He was greatful for Sasuke to be around so he didn't have to talk to his clones. How embarrassing is it to be talking to yourself.

Sasuke was with Sakura for today because he had enough of the junchuriki's constant babble. So here he was, walking alone on a lovely day. He let a sigh escape his lips.

It was his day off and he couldn't think of anything to do. Everyone was either too busy with work or missions or they were to busy sleeping because of their missions. Naruto just wanted to do something.

He sat on a bench, waiting to annoy someone. To his pleasure, Hinata was walking by with bags of groceries. Being the gentleman he was, he stood up and waved her over.

"Hinata! Let me help you with that." He smiles as he took two bags from her hands. She was about to protest before Naruto asked "Where to?"

"Kurenai's house. I'm looking after Mirai with Shikamaru today." She was practically glowing when she spoke about the little baby.

At the mention of Shikamaru's name, Naruto decided it was the best time to do some probing.

"Shikamaru?"

"Team ten and team eight usually look after Mirai while Kurenai's goes on missions or just needs some rest and time to herself."

"Oh, is that why you and Shikamaru are so close all of a sudden?" The Hyuga stared at him a for moment before continuing to walk.

"I guess so. Ino is really good with the baby but she's always busy with the flower shop and at the hospital. Chouji and Kiba are good for having fun but not when it comes to clean up and Shino...he tries and that's all that matters. I think Shikamaru is the best. Believe it or not, he's actually very good with children."

Hearing the praise about Shikamaru, Naruto suddenly felt the urge to one up the man. To prove that he could be better. It was a strange feeling but he just chalked it up to wanting to be the best.

As they walked into the apartment, they were greeted by a crying Mirai. Shikamaru looked at the door way and met Hinata's eyes, soon Hinata was by his side. The groceries were on the ground and in her arms was little Mirai.

Naruto watched as Hinata cooed at the baby while Shikamaru pulled faces at her. _Like a family huh?_ He thought about the words that Sakura had said and for some reason, it seemed to tug on something in him. Strange.

Their friendship was definitely weird.

After Mirai had stopped crying and fallen to sleep, Naruto let out a small cough. The pair looked at him before Hinata went to put Mirai in the crib and came back out.

"Where should I put this?" Naruto asked Shikamaru while Hinata cleaned up the living room of toys.

Together, he and Shikamaru began to put the food items in cupboards and into the fridge and freezer. Naruto looked at Shikamaru who seemed very tired.

"Hey, you look tired."

"Yeah well, what can I do? I promised Kurenai and Hinata that I would come today." The Nara replied as he yawned. _This is my chance_.

"Look why don't you go home and rest? I'll stay with Hinata?" Suddenly black eyed met blue.

"If anyone needs rest, it's you. You've been running around every where. Today's your day off so why don't you rest?" Naruto thought of an excuse however Hinata was in the kitchen now.

"Yes, I think you should rest too. But if you would like, I was going to make some lunch. I would be more than happy if you stayed." Naruto missed the knowing look on Shikamaru's face and the twiddling of Hinata's fingers as he smiled.

"I guess I'll be staying."

 _Am...am I third wheeling_? Naruto's eyes watched the pair in front of him cooking together. He had offered to help in several occasions but was shooed after he cut his finger while cutting the carats.

Shikamaru didn't seem to pay attention but Hinata hurried over and examine his finger. After washing it, she put a plaster with bunnies on it and kissed it. To that she embarrassingly moved back and apologized.

"I'm sorry! That's a habit I picked up after working with the little kids in the academy." Naruto didn't mind and kept telling her it was okay. That however, did not stop the ruby red on her face.

Naruto stared at his finger. He strangely felt happy looking at it. No one had ever kissed any of his boo boos, he never knew the warm, fuzzy feeling it gave you. But he decided he liked it. Hinata was a kind person and he was happy that she was the first one to ever kiss a boo boo of his.

Watching Hinata cook alone, due to the Nara also being exiled out of the kitchen, made the Uzumaki calm. She seem to naturally flow as she put that in and this in. It made him realize that she would be a good mother one day. What a lucky man her husband would be.

His line of vision soured when Shikamaru came in, took a sneaky taste of the dish before running away from the eyes of the byakugan.

Naruto didn't know why but the thought of those two just did not sit well with him. He just did not understand them.

Looking away, the thought of those two being friends seemed to annoy him.


	3. chapter 3

He figured that it would put his soul to rest if he asked around about those two. Surely everyone would think they were strange too. The gentle Hyuga with the lazy Nara?

He decided it was best to talk to Chouji first, after all, Chouji was the closet to Shikamaru.

"So many things are happening lately." Naruto had started coolly.

"Hey well, the war ended and everyone's busy with everything." Chouji replied as he munched on his potato chips. "Even some unexpected things are happening. I guess the war changes people hmm?"

Naruto blinked. _Changed people?_

"Yeah, like Shikamaru and Hinata being friends." He forced a chuckle out. Chouji stared at him strangely before looking away.

"Those two? They're not as unexpected as-" Chouji bit his tongue before he revealed Shikamaru and Temari's secret. "I mean, Shikamaru and Hinata were friends before because of rookie nine. They just didn't talk but they got closer."

After his encounter with Chouji, he set out to find Ino. Of course Ino would have gossip about them. If she didn't then what would her reputation say? He found her at the flower shop, handling a delicate bouquet.

"Oh, Naruto. Fancy seeing you here. Here to buy flowers for Sakura?" Ino had placed the bouquet on the counter and proceeded to lean against it.

"I'm just...I was looking around for... just looking for some flowers." He knew it was a pathetic excuse, he knew Ino thought it was too but she just nodded with a smirk on her lips.

"Well, I suggest Gardenias. They're lovely flowers."

"Say...Do you look after Kurenai's baby?" Naruto said as he touched a purple flower. Reminded him of her.

"I really want to, you know? But I'm always busy here, or the hospital. And now the ANBU want me on a occasion to do some mind interrogations. I don't even have enough time to shop!" Naruto chuckled, yup there was the Ino he knew.

"Shikamaru and Hinata take care of the baby really well." Ino's attention seemed to grow after that.

"Well, that pair works really well together."

"They seem close. Kind of weird pairing right?"

"Why would you think they were a weird pair? They had a mission together that lasted for a month. Heard it was quite...intense." Ino didn't mean anything by her statement that would suggest anything. It was a very hard and intense mission from what she had heard from Shikamaru. They got ambushed and had a tough time fighting them off along with thinking of a strategy to outsmart their enemy, but Naruto seemed to think about something else.

 _Intense? What the hell is that meant to mean_? The thought left the feeling of distaste in his mouth.

The sky was decorated with clouds, it looked like they were very dark and just about to let it rain. Letting out a sigh, he walked around aimlessly before someone had noticed the blond man.

"Dobe, Sakura shooed me off and told me to look for you." The raven haired man just stared at him blankly.

"Let's get some ramen." Naruto wasn't in a good mood and figured ramen would help. It didn't matter that he didn't know why he was such in a bad mood, he just knew ramen could fix everything.

"I'll pass. I want to eat something that _actually_ has _some_ nutritional value." Naruto looked at his friend and just nodded. He didn't feel like picking a fight. Sasuke seemed surprise but quickly hid it with a small cough. "Let's eat barbecue."

And with that, the two set off on their little quest to satisfy their stomachs.

The gods must have been on Naruto's side today because when the pair passed by the dango place, a familiar Hyuga with her team mates seemed to be having a good time. They seemed to be laughing and making faces at their newest addition to their team.

"Hey guys, what's the occasion?" Naruto greeted while Sasuke just stood there. God, oh how he hated having an extroverted friend.

"Just our monthly reunion." Hinata smiled sweetly.

Naruto was mesmerized. _What's up with that smile?!_ It was just the typical Hinata smile that he had seen around, maybe but to Naruto it seemed different today. It seemed draw him in.

 _I wonder if she's smiled like that to Shikamaru._

"If you would like, you could join us." Kurenai suggested for her student as she gave her a knowing smile. Hinata could only hide her fingers underneath the table as she fiddled with them.

"Of course we would." Naruto chirped in before Sasuke could protest. However, secretly Sasuke didn't mind as he watched his best friend interact with the person that he was unknowing starting to notice as more than a friend.

Sasuke watched his friend laugh out loud, he seemed to just radiate happiness. He looked at the Hyuga and silently wished well for the pair.

 _The Nara and her are a weird pair after all._ He thought as he just drank his green tea.

Team seven had just completed their mission and was on their way to the gates of Konoha. Naruto was glad that Sai and Sasuke had somewhat developed an understanding with each other and got along. However that didn't stop Sasuke occasionally glaring at the man whenever he talked to Sakura.

As they saw the gate, they were greeted by the sight of another team heading out for a mission. Shikamaru was present along with Lee, Ino and some others. Naruto was also surprised to see Hinata standing by the gates.

"Take care guys." She called out sweetly.

"Don't worry Hina! Shikamaru will come back without more than a scratch on his body." Ino called back.

As Naruto watched their interaction, he felt something brewing in his stomach. Something that maybe even ramen couldn't fix.

 _Was Hinata here to see Shikamaru off? Why hadn't she even seen him off? They were friends too. What was so special about him?_

The thought lingered in his head that not even ramen could erase.


	4. chapter 4

For a month, Naruto had been trying to investigate the pair. He asked Kiba and Shino but they weren't much help. They didn't say anything and kept asking "why do _you_ care?"

 _Stupid dog boy and bug boy_.

Shikamaru's team had come back in 2 week after he had seen the them at the gates. They all looked exhausted but nothing like a good soak in a sauna would easily relax them. Word had also gotten to Naruto that Hinata was _not_ there to welcome them. It made Naruto feel a little smug dare he say.

"Naruto?" The blond hadn't been paying attention where he was heading and found himself looking eye to eye with lavender eyes. His feet had taken him to the academy. "What are you doing out here?"

He studied her. She wore a long grey skirt, a white tee and a black singlet over it. Sure it was plain, but he simply thought she looked stunning.

"Just walking around I guess." He said as he watched the children run around.

"Have you had lunch? You're welcome to eat with me, I made a little too much anyway." Of course he would never turn down an offer for free food. _Never_.

They sat in the classroom. How nostalgic. His eyes seem to take everything in as the memories began to flood back into his head. He didn't notice that his companion was just watching him.

"So Hinata, you're working at the Academy?" He spoke as they ate in the big classroom.

"Well, it's not full time but I guess you could say that. From Monday to Wednesday I'm here, and from Thursday to Saturday I'm at the hospital volunteering at the children's ward."

"Must be tiring huh? How do you have so much energy?"

"Well, that's my own little secret." She teased with an innocent smile.

"Come on Hina! I'm just dying to know." He failed to recognize the pink tint that lightly formed on her face.

"W-well... I like helping people and after seeing them all well and happy, then it gives me energy." And it was at this moment when Naruto knew he wanted to know more about her. She was so interesting and he wanted to know everything about her to the last detail.

"You still have room for your hobbies?"

"I like tending to my flowers every morning. I guess I also like flower pressing too so I do that when my flowers have bloomed nicely. Cooking is fun and I always volunteer to cook at the hospital." The girl said as she placed a finger on her lips as she thought out loud. _She's simply adorable_.

"I bet you like cooking because this bento is so good! Everyone in the hospital must be lucky huh? Maybe on my next mission if i get injuried, I'll get to eat your food again too." His smiles was enough to send the girl's face to full beet root red stage.

"I wouldn't like it if you were i-injuried." She said lightly as she looked at his arm.

"You're food could heal anyone quickly." The bell rang and echoed through the balls that signaled class would start again. "Thank you for the food Hinata. It was wonderful."

And with that the two said goodbye and parted ways. The blond feeling rather satisfied and the Hyuga with a smile on her face.

It was a cloudless night with the moon shining brightly on the sky. Sasuke and Naruto were walking around looking for something to do after finishing training. They spotted Chouji and Shikamaru walking into a store so of course Naruto followed along. Sasuke just huffed,

"Why are we here?" Chouji grumbled "I'm hungry!"

"Tsk, you just ate."

"I want something sweet."

"We'll leave after we get a present." _A present?_ Naruto listened closer in.

"Why are you buying a present again?"

"Mmm it was nice of her to see me off. Especially since she's busy and all." Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"Ooh Shikamaru I never thought of you as a romantic!"

"Shut up. I was a bit disappointed when she didn't greet us in." Naruto's eyes widened. _He must be talking about Hinata._ And somehow, it didn't make him feel so good.

"You did say she was busy and all."

"Anyway, I want to get her something nice. To show... you know..."

"Your feelings?"

"Yeah, now stop smirking and help me." _Ha! So Shikamaru did have feelings for Hinata._ Before Naruto could do anything, a hand pulled him back in the real world.

"Oi lets go." The blond stared at his friend ready to protest, until Lee had spotted the pair and gave them a very enthusiastic greeting. So much for their cover.

After trying to get Lee off their case, the pair managed to escape and run into Sakura. The girl was in her normal civilian clothes and looked quite relaxed. Amazing. This girl was running around 24-7.

The trio decided to head out to the old training grounds and spar for little while before taking a rest. They all laid down on the grass looking at the stars and laughing at their memories, well at least Sakura and Naruto did. Sasuke simply grunted from here and there, damn emotionless robot.

"Ne Sakura, I think Shikamaru likes Hinata." The pinkette turned to her blond team mate before laughing.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because Sasuke and I overheard him and Chouji talking about getting her a present that would show his feelings." Sakura fell back on her back and sighed, _Shikamaru's finally making a move huh?_

"Just let him be." She casually replied, much to Naruto's annoyance. Why didn't she find it strange that the Nara had feelings for Hinata?!

"You don't care?" And when Sakura just let out a meh, Naruto continued his rant. "Shikamaru and Hinata? Really? They're such a weird pair! They don't go together. Shikamaru's so aloof and lazy, he needs someone rough who'll _make_ him work. And Hinata's too gentle, she deserves someone who'll treat her right!"

At the end of his little bit, he turned to see a very angry looking Sakura. If it hadn't been for Sasuke holding her fists down, then he was sure that he would have been in the hospital for days.

But why? Why was Sakura acting like this? Why did she agree with him? What he said made sense. Actually, why didn't _anyone_ agree with him? Didn't they find the pair weird too?


End file.
